


Peter, meet Harley

by inkinmyheartandonthepage



Series: Irondad and Spiderson [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is Good With Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage
Summary: Peter stops by the labs and finds someone new with Tony.





	Peter, meet Harley

**Author's Note:**

> :D 
> 
> You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much for all your amazing support for this! You are all amazing readers and thank you for all those who are prompting! I have quite a few to get through so I will get to them all eventually! If you have prompted before, i'm trying to let others have a turn first but I will get to them! 
> 
> Prompt from ForelsketParadise on fanfiction: i have a prompt for you - peter meet harley .getting jealous about the other ,tony stepping in ,both equally important for tony, becoming best friends or siblings 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy and sorry for any mistakes!

 

“This is pretty cool,” came an unfamiliar voice.

 

Peter paused in his even steps as he walked through Stark Industries, on his way to visit his dad.

 

“Pretty cool?” Tony scoffed. “Is far better than that barn you grew up in.”

 

“Hey! It’s come a long way since that potato gun,” the voice laughed.

 

“That you have kid,” Tony agreed. “You’ve grown taller too.”

 

“Taller than you.”

 

“Hey! Respect your elders.”

 

Curious, Peter looked around to make sure nobody was watching and scaled the wall. He moved swiftly until he was upside down on the ceiling, crawling silently until he was at the door he could hear Tony and the mysterious voice in. Positioning himself he peeked down until he could see through the glass doors.

 

Alone in the room was Tony and a teenager Peter didn’t recognize. He cocked his head, frowning slightly. Tony had his arm on the teenager’s shoulder as he talked his face a light in a way Peter hadn’t seen with anyone but him.

 

“How long are you in Town for?” Tony asked.

 

“Just the weekend,” the teenager responded. “Couldn’t leave without seeing if you managed to get yourself out of trouble.”

 

“Ha!” Tony laughed. “You’ve got some cheek on you now, Harley. You remind me of Peter.”

 

“Whose Peter?” Harley (now identifiable but no less confusing to Peter) frowned.

 

“He’s my kid,” Tony said proudly and Peter smiled at the happiness in his voice. “He’s around the same age as you.”

 

“I-I didn’t know you had kids,” Harley said.

 

“Well, he’s not technically mine. Yet. But he’s as good as,” Tony shifted uncomfortably. “He as smart and as good hearted as yourself.”

 

“Where is he?” Harley asked.

 

Tony looked to the door and Peter quickly pulled himself out of sight.

 

“He should be here soon, actually. You up for meeting him?”

 

“Yeah,” Harley said and Peter could hear the determination in his voice.

 

Peter swallowed and thought quickly. He didn’t know who Harley was or how Tony knew him but if his dad was willing touching another person they had to be important. Peter really didn’t want to make a bad impression to this teenager. Especially when Tony had such incredible things about him which made Peter’s heart hurt with the amount of love he felt from the man.

 

Crossing the ceiling to the end of the hallway, Peter dropped down to his feet and hurriedly to straighten his clothes and push back his hair. Taking a deep breath, Peter started walking again and tried to act as if he hadn’t just heard their conversation.

 

“Dad?” Peter called, pushing open the door, a smile planted on his face. “Hey, sorry I’m late.”

 

“Peter!” Tony beamed. “We were just talking about you.” Tony levelled him with a look that said I-know-you-heard-every-word.

 

Peter smiled sheepishly. “Were you?”

 

“Peter, meet Harley,” Tony said, indicating to the teenager. “This little champ helped me out from a little jam once upon a time.”

 

Harley snorted. “Yeah, _little_ jam.” He nodded at Peter. “Hey.”

 

“Oh man, it’s so nice to meet you,” Peter grinned, holding out his hand for a fist bump. “You have to tell me about it.”

 

Harley blinked, taken back. “Oh, yeah, I guess.”

 

“Uh no,” Tony shook his head. “No way, you two are not ganging up on me.”

 

Peter grinned at Harley. “Want to see a video of Dad when he’s experiment went wrong?”

 

Harley finally cracked a smile. “Yes.”

 

Peter pulled out his phone and quickly brought up the video, moving to stand next to Harley.

 

“Hey! What did I just say?” Tony frowned.

 

Peter waved Tony off. “Watching this.”

 

Tony stood, watching the teens warily before they were both cracking up laughing.

 

“Introducing you two was a mistake,” Tony muttered but smiled softly as he saw the boys bonding. He would never admit that he had been a little worried about the two meeting.

 

“Dude! You have to come see this,” Peter said and was leading Harley out of the room.

 

“Hey!” Tony called after them but neither noticed that he hadn’t followed him, too caught up in themselves.

 

He shook his head but smiled. “FRIDAY, tell the boys I’ll be on the thirty fourth floor when they need me.”

 

“Yes, Boss,” FRIDAY replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading :)


End file.
